The present disclosure generally relates to washing machines, and more particularly relates to a washing system and method for load size detection and optionally water retention detection.
Washing machines typically include a cabinet which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly can be positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the wash load loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain the soiled water to a draining system.
One important parameter of the wash load is the load size, which is preferably related to the amount of water and laundry additives (e.g., detergent, fabric softener, etc.) used during or in connection with the wash cycle. For example, large wash loads are preferably washed with larger quantities of water and detergent than comparatively smaller wash loads. When the proper amounts of wash water and laundry additives are used for a given wash load, the washing action of the wash load is improved and there is less waste (e.g., water, detergent, etc.). In addition, significant energy savings can be achieved because no excess or unnecessary water is heated and/or a lower load is seen by the motor that imparts motion to the wash load.